Crusin to The Carribbean
by Magic E
Summary: Annabeth Chase and her Best friend Thalia board the most exciting trip of their lives, except is it all that they thought. Turns out her new friend that she thought she could trust might just turn out to be a murderer *Sorry guys, I am going to be updating still but not very frequently because I have a lot of school. Ill try and writ on weekends though
1. We board the boat

Percabeth Vacation J

I am sooo excited! I haven't been on vacation in like five years. I've always wanted to go to the Caribbean but my family isn't that rich and we don't normally go to special places. AND we're taking a cruise there! EEEEK! _Where did that come from? I don't squeal like that? _Oh gods of Olympus my best friend Thalia is rubbing off on me. Great. Notice the sarcasm there.

I was almost done packing my bags but then I had to re-pack just in case. _Hmmm let's see I really should pack some nicer clothes like a dress and a few of my nicer blouses in case dad takes us out to dinner. OOOOh I can't forget my favorite bikinis. _Ok time to go through my check list:

Ok good I have all of my clothes now I need to find my suitcase. I searched all around my room when I couldn't find it. So I ran downstairs to ask dad where he out my suitcase.

"Daaaaaaaad," I called, "Where's my suitcase?"

"I set it outside of your door, is it not there," he said. That's when I heard giggling.

"Never mind dad I think I know where it is"

"BOOOOOBY AND MATHEW FRONT AND CENTER!" I called out to my annoying little brothers.

"Yes here we are, what you want from us," they asked me.

"If you don't give me my suitcase back then your teddy bears are going to meet my pocket knife," I blackmailed them. Their eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"No not Mr. Teddy," they said in unison.

"Then go get my suitcase,"

"Be right back," they said.

Once they got back I gave them back Mr. Teddy and went back to my room to out my stuff in my suitcase. After I was done I texted Thalia to see if she was ready yet because we have to leave in three hours to board the boat.

{**Bold = me ****_italics_**_ =Thalia}_

**Hey Thals you ready yet?**

_Almost I can't find my sandals_

**Well hurry up! We're gonna leave at 5 and you need to be here at 4 and its 3 now so hurry up and get your but over here!**

_Yah yah yah im hurryin im hurryian hold your owls_

Soon after she got over here and we boarded the boat. The ship was amazingly gorgeous I am so happy we'll be spending two weeks here. I can't wait to find out what kind of room I get. My dad said that since his bossy was paying, he got us four cabins so we could all get our own privacy, except bobby and Mathew they have to share, but they don't care they wanted to share. I was looking for my cabin with Thalia because our rooms where right next to each other and dad's and my step-mom Susan's room and bobby and Mathew's are right next to each other but down a different hallway about seven halls down.

_210A 211A…..217A…221A _oop that's Thalia's room which means mine, 222A, is right across the hall.


	2. I stop a break in

**Authors note:**

** Hey guys. Umm I am currently writing two stories. But let's focus on this one, shall we? I need 10 reviews before I go on to the next chapter. I am not going to continue if no one takes any interest in this I have lots of plans for this story and I love writing but I'm not going to bother if you guys don't review. I also plan on making my chapters longer. Hopefully to about 1,000 words or close to it. And I know it's not that hard to review because I review all of the stories I read. I don't care if it's constructive criticism or just saying that you love it and are expecting more just please review. NOW on with the story. But sadly first a disclaimer. Ugh I hate these things.**

**Disclaimer: It exactly what it says I dis claim the pjo I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON….yet**

**ANNABETH POV:**

I stuck the key card in the key card slot and opened the door. GOOD GODS THIS ROOM IS PERFECT.

I say gods because when I was in the sixth grade I was the best student in Greek and the gods are fascinating and my grandma believes it's very rude to say god so therefor I came up with gods.

BUT MY ROOM! The walls were a beautiful shade of aqua-blue with little starfish and dolphin design on the walls. I liked that it was fairly large because I can't stay in a tiny space to long. My ADHD goes crazy. There was also a table with a basket of complimentary water bottles and a note that said, _"Please enjoy your cruise to the Caribbean's with this basket of complimentary water bottles and I loaded mini-refrigerator! Enjoy- Sincerely S. 's staff. J"_ Whoah does that say loaded refrigerator? YES MIDNIGHT SNACKS! I started to unpack my stuff and organizing it when I heard someone outside my door. I think their fiddling with my doorknob.

"COME ON DOOR OPEN WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT MY CARD?" the mystery person outside said. I opened the door to see a hot guy about my age. He has gorgeous sea-green eyes and wild, messy jet black hair with a nice tan that actually doesn't look fake.

"Maybe because this is not your room," I told him. I snatched his key-card out of his hand and took a look at it.

"This isn't your room. Your card says 224A that's next door, "I told him.

"Oh sorry. Anyways my name is Percy Jackson, nice to meet you," Percy said while putting out his hand for me to shake.

"Annabeth Chase," I said while accepting his hand.

"Would you like to come to the pool with me and my friend Nico tomorrow?

"Sure, can I bring my friend Thalia?"

"Yeah that'd be sweet! Say I'll meet you there in one?

"Yeah cool!" I told him enthusiastically.

"Ok later," he waved goodbye then shouted, "NICO THIS WAY!" Then shortly after an emo- looking kid came running down the hall.

I shut the door and continued my un-packing. _GOOD GODS I NEED TO TELL THALIA. _I ran outside and across the hall to tell Thalia about the boys. She seemed to be totally ok with it. Then I started describing Percy when Thalia got an evil grin on her face. "What?" I asked her. "Oh nothing," she replied and let me carry on. Then she interrupted me again asking what Nico looked like. I didn't really get a good look at him. So I said exactly that. Thalia looked a little uneasy, which is weird since we're talking about Thalia. Thalia never gets uneasy.

"Annabeth, brace yourself, _they _are on board," she told me with an uneasy look in her eyes.

"What? How can you be sure?" I asked her.

"I saw them when I walked up to the snack bar about 10 minutes ago," Thalia said. I tried not to focus much on the fact that they are on board. I just sat there working on my new song when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Thalia opened the door and I got a glimpse of his face.

**Again really sorry I screwed up guys, I forgot I needed to include this part. and change it up, but I like this one much better**


	3. BURN BABY BURN

**Authors note:**

**I really am sorry I screwed up the chapters. I forgot I needed to include that part that I changed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, in any way, shape or form. Gods this is annoying.**

**"**What do _you _want," I heard Thalia asking him, her anger slowly rising.

"I wanted to talk to Annabeth," he responded calmly but slowly backing away. I got up because something might happen, even though I wouldn't do anything to stop it.

"Why would my best friend want to talk to _you?" _ She said in disgust, while slowly taking steps towards him. Like a lion and a gazelle.

"I wanted to see how she was," he said.

"OH LIKE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD CARE ABOUT ANNABETH!" Thalia shouted. I could tell she was done. She was no leaping on her prey. Thals kicked him in him in the groin and when he doubled over in pain, he slammed his face right against her waiting knee and kneed him in the face. To be honest I laughed. She then punched him in the jaw and flipped him over her shoulder. He tried to defend himself by standing up to her and tried to punch him in the stomach. Key word-tried. She caught his fist and flipped him. She threatened him, "IF YOU EVER TRY AND TALK TO US AGAIN, I WILL ABSOLUTLY POSITIVLY NOT GO EASY ON YOU!" He ran away limping. Ha! He deserved that! Thalia shut the door calmly and said ,"Earlier you mentioned that you were writing a new song, can I hear it?"

"Sure!" I replied happily and started singing.

"WOW! That's really good! Thalia exclaimed. I felt really good.

"You really like it?" I asked.

"Definitely!" she exclaimed.

After that we just talked about random stuff when I realized the time and left to go to my cabin. I took a shower and changed into my PJs and went to bed. My dream was a flashback.

~_Flashback~_

_ Ash I have a date with him today! I can't wait. He is taking me to the beach. I quickly got up and got in the shower. I then put on my red bikini and some shorts with a white blouse over top. About five minutes later he rang the doorbell. I stood at my door listening talking to my brothers._

_"Hey brats you must be the annoying little demons," he said._

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?" they exclaimed in unison clearly ticked. I was to. By brothers are amazing and they do not under any circumstances deserve to be talked to like that. Looks like I'm going to have_ _to break up with him today. Oo I'll do it at the beach. Ill text piper and Thalia to be there to drive me home and in case anything else happens, Thalia and I can beat him up. _

_"Ok let's go," I said giving bobby and Mathew the breaking up with him later signal. They seemed quite happy with that and nodded. _

_We drove off to the beach and I'd be lying if I said I had fun. I was miserable. He kept checking out other girls, with me right next to him!_

_"Ok I have had enough! I've been putting up with you all day and I'm done!" I shouted, signaling piper and Thalia to come over._

_"What do you mean? I love you! You can't just break up with me," he told me._

_"You don't love me, and yes I can," I told him._

_"Fine then if you don't love me back, let me kiss you and if your honest and didn't enjoy it then I'll take you home," he told me harshly. He put his arms around my waist and I made no attempt to put my arms around his neck, no attempt to kiss him back, because there is nothing and never will be anything between us. I broke away from his grip and backed away._

_"I. felt. Nothing. Now leave," I said slowly. I made him furious so he thought I would get jealous as he made his way to the first girl he saw and kissed her furiously. Poor girl she doesn't deserve that. He seemed to be enjoying himself when two men walked over. The first one was older, maybe forty five, while the other was more muscular though I suspected he was seventeen, just like him but lifted weights. The girl kicked him in the groin, hard, and he backed away, only to run into the other men. The older guy punched him in the stomach and slapped his face while, the younger guy punched him twice, both in the face, square in the jaw and square in the nose. His nose started gushing as the girl screams," What the heck? I have a boyfriend!" she pointed to the young guy who looked ready to blow a casket. He backed up and walked back to me._

_"YOU!" he shouted, "YOU DID THIS!" he said as he punched me in the stomach and slapped me across the face. Luckily that didn't hurt at all because of my martial arts training with Thalia and Piper. Together Thalia, Piper, and I beat the crap out of him and shoved him into his car as he drove away. I high-fived the girls and we enjoyed the rest of the day together. Only then did I not know that he would have his revenge._

_~End of flashback/dream~_

I woke up with a start. I've been having that nightmare every night for the past week. I broke down yet again and ran across the hall to Thalia. She opened the door immediately and we just sat there in comfortable silence. I got up to go get my guitar, came back and started playing a melody. Then I got singing just random stuff about no one specifically.

"Wow, did you just come up with this now?" Thalia asked in awe. I just nodded and asked if we could got to breakfast. Guess who was there? The king and queen of sluts themselves. Apparently Carly didn't care about all of the moves he made on me. He came over and flirted restlessly with me. No way will I ever take him back after what he did to me! He made his way to the DJ and said something to him and pointed to the stage and he made his way up there. Please don't sing to me! He has and ok voice. Nothing worthy of Hollywood.

"This is for my one special lady," he said when he got up on stage and started singing.

He finally finished his song and all of the people in the restraunt were chanting as the spotlight landed on me. I got up with Thalia out of our booth and walked over to the DJ. I gave him my CD and told him to play track number eight. Thalia and I made our way to the stage and started singing.

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

** I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right**

**[Thalia:]**

** I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite**

** But it always seems to bite me in the-**

**[Annabeth:]**

** Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

**[Thalia:]**

** You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not**

**[Annabeth:]**

** You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**

**[Both:]**

** And that is when it started going south**

** Oh!**

**[Both:]**

** Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

** Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

** I think you could use a mint**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** La, La, La...**

** T-take a hint, take a hint**

** La, La, La...**

**[Annabeth:]**

** I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

**[Thalia:]**

** You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop**

**[Annabeth:]**

** And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

**[Both:]**

** You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

** Oh!**

**[Both:]**

** Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

** Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

** I think you could use a mint**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** La, La, La...**

** T-take a hint, take a hint**

** La, La, La...**

**[Annabeth:]**

** What about "no" don't you get**

**[Thalia:]**

** So go and tell your friends**

**[Both:]**

** I'm not really interested**

**[Annabeth:]**

** It's about time that you're leavin'**

**[Thalia:]**

** I'm gonna count to three and**

**[Both:]**

** Open my eyes and**

** You'll be gone**

**[Thalia:]**

** One**

**[Annabeth:]**

** Get your hands off my-**

**[Thalia:]**

** Two.**

**[Annabeth:]**

** Or I'll punch you in the-**

**[Thalia:]**

** Three.**

**[Annabeth:]**

** Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

**[Both:]**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** I am not your missing link**

** Let me tell you what I think**

** I think you could use a mint**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** Woah!**

**[Both:]**

** Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

** Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** La, La, La...**

** T-take a hint, take a hint**

** La, La, La... **

We finished the song and boy was he ticked! We heard lots of," Ooooooh BURN!" and,"DUDE YOU JUST GOT TOLD!" It was very funny actually. He came up to me and said, "You're going to regret this," and then Carly and him left as Thalia and I said in unison, "Bye bye BLAKE!"

**Author Note:**

**Who thought it was Luke? I have a…Different objective for him *laughs evilly* Comment if you thought it was Luke. REMEMBER 8 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER**


	4. Meet the family

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, sorry if it took a little longer to put this chapter up. I have minor writers block. I like the reviews I got J make sure you keep it up. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So again 8 reviews at least. I'll try and make this chapter as long as I can without song lyrics. I will answer reviewers questions below.

It feels really good to finally tell off Blake in public. Ever since that day I broke up with him, he's been trying to get his revenge on me by embarrassing me in public, or singing a song to me so that ill take him back. No matter what he does, I will never ever ever get back together with him. Wow. I'm starting to sound like Taylor Swift.

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever..._

Ehh she's a really good artist. People shouldn't be making jokes about her, it's not her fault she hasn't found the one yet.

Blake grabbed Cary's hand and stormed out of that place embarrassing themselves.

Carly is Blake's rebound. He thought that if he had a girlfriend then that would make me jealous and make me want him back. Logic? I think not.

Everybody burst out laughing, but it died down about two minutes later. Thalia and I carried on our dinner, talking about random girl stuff.

Later after we were done eating we went back to our cabins and started getting ready for bed. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas then crawled into my bed. GOOD GODS IT'S SO FLUFFY. My bed is so soft, it feels like I'm on a cloud. Since it's only eight o'clock, I turned on my television to nickelodeon. Sam and Cat was on, then sponge bob. I don't know why, but those are my favorite shows. They're just so funny. Well I know why I love sponge bob. Dad, Mom, and I used to sit on the couch every night with a bowl of popcorn in my lap. We would just sit there every night and watch Spongebob Squarepants and his shenanigans. Sam and Cat is just hilarious. Sooner than I realize, I fall into a dreamless sleep, finally.

I wake up the next morning feeling nice and refreshed. Oh yah! I have to go out with Percy and Thalia today! I don't know why, but I am excited. I picked up my phone and saw a new message from the step-monster.

"Meet us for breakfast, no Thalia, at Shay Apollo we would like to talk with you."

Susan hates Thalia. One time, Thalia taught the boys how to make a stink bomb. They put it in her dresser draw and it exploded in her face. Her hair was died purple for a week. Ever since then she has hated Thalia. Thalia doesn't care. She makes fun of Susan by calling her the wrong names and pranking her. She loves irritating the crap out of her.

I think I'll bring Thalia along anyways. I reply," _Whatever, what time."_

I get a reply about five minutes later, after I get dressed,"_9"_

It was eight thirty now so I walked across the hall and started banging on Thalia's door, while yelling at her to wake up. When she answered the door I told her the situation and she smiled evilly and shut the door to get ready. I went back to my room and checked my phone. I received a message from Percy.

Percy :

_Are we still on with you're friend for the pool later?_

Me:

**Yah, aren't you bringing you're friend, what's his name, that emo looking kid**

Percy:

_Nico, and don't tell him to his face that he's emo, he'll deny it_

Me:

**OK? That's weird. I think Nico and Thalia have met, she keeps acting strange**

Percy :

_Yah same here_

I gotta go to breakfast with my family later, see you at 1 right?

Percy :

_Uhh can I change it to 11_

Me:

**Sure! See you later! **

Hmm I wonder why he wanted to change it to eleven. Ehh I don't really care. I left the room to go get Thalia and together we went to Shay Apollo. When we got there I could see her nostrils flair, even though she tried to hide it.

"Hey Susie-Q," Thalia said happily. Oooooh time for a war.

"It's Susan. Thalia," she says.

"Like I care, "Thalia said sarcastically.

"Anyways, we have to go sit down," my father interrupted awkwardly. We all go and get a booth and wait for a waiter.

"Annabeth, are you going to join us in our family activities for today?" My step-mother asks.

"No actually, we met some new friends yesterday and we were planning on hanging out with them today," I said as politely as I could.

"Umm too bad, you'll have to cancel. We are all hanging out as a family," Susan says. I could see Thalia's eyes flash with anger. She will _not_ stand to be bossed around like she's a baby.

"TOO BAD SUSIE-Q! WE ARE GOING AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Thalia and her rebel side said.

"Ok dear, I have a feeling that these friends are important to Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth, if you will tell me, who are the names of these friends?" Dad tells Susan and asks me.

"Percy and Nico, as a matter of fact, I see Percy coming now," I say as soon as I notice Percy looking at me, dressed like all of the waiters, coming this way looking startled. When he get's here he says," Hey guys! I'm Percy Jackson, just call me Percy, what could I get for yah?" he asked in an Australian accent.

"I didn't know you were Australian," I noted. I noticed Thalia looking at Percy, indifferently, almost studying him, trying to recall a far away memory.

"Oh I'm not," he says regularly American then continues in Australian," It's just really fun to talk this way! Why don't you little lads try it!" Percy says enthusiastically while ruffling Bobby and Mathew's hair.

"Oh wow! And I'd like a shrimp on the Barbie!" Bobby exclaims.

"I know right! Where exactly is the tour of kangaroos!" Mathew exclaims as excited as Bobby.

"Ok lads and ladies, what would you like to-THALIA!" Percy started.

"Percy! You didn't tell me that you were going to hang out with Percy Jackson tomorrow!" Thalia said while getting up to hug him.

Susan and Dad seemed very confused so they asked creepily in unison," I didn't know you knew each other, what exactly is your relation?"

"We're cousins," My new friend and best friend said in unison.

"SERIOUSLY GUYS STOP WITH THE UNISON!" I

say a tad bit annoyed.

"Oops sorry," Dad, Percy, Thalia, and Susan say at the same time.

"JINX, DOUBLE JINX, TRIPLE JINX, QUADRUPLE JINX!" Percy and Thalia say but she carries on and says," QUINTUPLE JINX! How now you owe me a soda!" she says Thalia-like.

"I didn't know there was such thing," he noted.

"Well yah Kelp Head," Thalia said

"MY HEAD IS NOT FULL OF KELP," Percy half-yelled.

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"NO," Thalia says.

"YES" Percy tells her.

"HAHA I tricked you, you just admitted that your head is full of kelp," Thalia said then stuck her tongue out like a five year old. Percy copied her then asked," Sorry about that Mr. and Mrs. Chase, what can I get ya?" I thought it would be funny to play a trick on my new friend so I

Said," I'll take a triple deck pancake, with low-fat maple-blueberry syrup, a bacon and cheese omelet with five extra pieces of bacon on the side, with a pink lemonade, sunny-D, and two percent milk, and a salad on the side," I told him all of that in one breath and closed my menu and handed to him, then smiled. His expression screams," WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Uhhhhhh can you repeat that Annabeth?" he asked.

I gave out a small chuckle and said," Just get me a glass of orange juice and a bacon egg and cheese biscuit." All of my family and Thals ordered and about ten minutes later our food came. We finished and got the check when Percy asked," Are we still on for eleven?"

"If you don't mind me asking young man," Dad started while standing up and crossing his arms over his chest," What exactly are you doing at eleven?"

"Picking up Annabeth from her cabin"

"To?"

"Hangout"

"Where?"

"The pool"

"Which one?"

"The one at the front of the boat"

"What time will she be back at her cabin?"

"DAD! Stop interrogating him like where at the police department!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry, I'm your father and I want to know where my sixteen year old daughter will be with another probably sixteen year old, on a cruise ship without parental supervision today," he said embarrassingly.

"OK dad whatever, Thalia is coming with us so you don't need to worry," I said as I got up and walked out with Thalia by my side, We stopped by Percy and I said," See yah later at the pool Percy."

Author's note: OK guys umm im going to answer some questions from when people reviewed.

Yes I am going to bring in all of the characters from the series in here. Everyone will be in here, and I plan on making a sequel once this is over. Just to be clear, Luke is not in this chapter at all. The bad guy is Blake. Him and Carly are my own characters that I created because I was sick of reading all of those stories where Luke and Rachel or even Calypso are the bad guys so I created my own characters so that luke, Rachel, and Calpyso could do their own thing in the plot. Luke and Rachel will not come into the story for a while, I don't know about Calypso.

**This was a popular question: Is Leo going to be there? Yes he is. So anymore questions? I will answer them here. Hope you like this chapter! I can't wait to write the next few chapters. **


	5. Pranking Pink Booboo's

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the large delay but I had writers block, until I had a dream of where I want to take this chapter. I've been working really hard on it. Hopefully this one will be long like I want it to be. Well, we'll see…**

I got back to my cabin after breakfast and changed for the pool. I put on my gray bikini and cover up on. I went into the bathroom and put on my waterproof mascara and baby lips that Silena insists on me keeping in my purse, for what reason beats me. When I was done I walked out and was about to go to Thalia's when I heard voices. Not those voices that you here inside your head that help you make decisions. Like that devil person and angel person you see on your shoulders like on television. Actual voices outside my door.

_"What are you doing here?" voice number one asked. I was in the dressing room trying stuff on at the mall with Silena, Thalia, and Reyna. I didn't recognize the voice so it couldn't have been either of them. I leaned up against the door and listened closely, they were talking in hushed whispers. _

_"What if she sees us? I will never hear the end of it, especially since I've been keeping this secret for six months!" the more female voice says._

_"She won't, find out," I hear a male voice say. _

_"Oh just kiss me you moron!" the girl says. Well apparently they do kiss because all of a sudden I hear a kissing noise when all of a sudden I hear a gasp._

_"Please don't tell anyone," the unidentified male voice begs._

_"No begging, if you tell anyone I will rip off your arms and make you eat them!" the girl threatens._

_"FINE! But if they find out it is not my fault," a new voice states confidently. _

_"Whatever, bye babe!" the female voice from before calls._

_"Later!" Mr. Male calls back followed by footsteps leading away from the dressing room._

_"Hey guys, I'm done in here, I'm coming out!" I called through the door. The dress they made me try on is a smoky gray body con dress that hugs my curves perfectly. The end of it comes down to a little above the middle of my thigh. I slipped on my matching five inch heels and walked out. I looked around and suddenly I saw Thalia's cousin Nico. He just stood there gaping at me. I admit I blushed a little only because he looked like a tomato. _

_"OK I think you're ready for that dinner," Reyna said._

I leaned my head against my door, careful not to make any noise.

"Buonasera, come stai?" an Italian accent voice asked by the sounds of it.

"Perfetto, ok consente di scendere al business," voice two asked. By the sounds of it, they are both male. I got out my phone and pressed record so I could translate it on Google later it later.

"Che casa abbiamo intenzione di fare di lei?" voice two asked.

"Niente, lei sembra normale," told two.

"No, lei sta lavorando per lorom," voice two reported.

"Non credo che lei sia, ma se lei e terro D'occhio scacco matto," one stated confidently.

"Posso fadarmi de ti radioso?" two questioned.

"Si non preoccuparti ciaso," one said and with that I heard footsteps in the opposite direction. I pressed stop on my phone. I wonder why they were speaking in a different language. Oh my gosh! That wasn't supposed to be heard.

_"Ok Annabeth, you do know that nobody can ever find out about this, not even your family or they will be an immediate threat," Chiron warned. I already knew everything he was telling me. If the enemy found out who my family was then they would capture them and use them as bait. _

_"Yes I know Chiron, that's why they think I am at art club," I told him. My Family believes I am in art club because if they knew that I was taking karate, they might be able to fit the pieces together. Except for Bobby and Mathew, they know. Right know they are in their "tutoring class" because they want to be just like me. I love that they want to do what I want to do and protect people._

_"Thalia, does your family suspect anything?" Chiron asked my best friend._

_"No sir, they're dumber than that doornail," Thalia responded._

_"Good, ok time to get back to training," Chiron said letting out a sigh._

_"But Chiron, we are already recruited, do we still have to learn, I mean Annabeth's made me read all the books and everything," Thalia delayed._

_"You are always learning, whether you got the job or not. Ok now twenty signs that somebody is lying, open your textbooks to page 394," Chiron answered then continued on with the lesson._

Oh yah I got to call Chiron! I quickly walked over to my bed from when I threw it. I dialed his number 44-273-921-4576. It rung three times then I hung up. Signaling him that it is me. He called back seconds later, "Hello?"

"Hey Bungalow, it's checkmate," I answered.

"Good afternoon Checkmate. Are you ready for your objective?" Chiron asked.

"Yes sir," I responded.

"Ok I need you to find Radiant. Find out if he is a good guy or a bad guy," Chiron said then continued," Do not call me back." With that, he hung up leaving me clueless. A hundred questions started floating around in my brain. _Who's radiant? Is he even on board yet? Will he be easy? How long will it take me to find out who he is?_ As I pondered those thoughts I looked over at the clock and saw that it was eleven-ten. CRAP I'M LATE and the pool is on the opposite side of the boat! I grabbed my purse and towel and ran over to Thalia's, making sure that my door is locked behind me.

"THALIA GRACE OPEN THIS DOOR N-," I started but then I looked down and saw that the light was off. SON OF A BEACHNUT BUBBLEGUM she left without me! I continued running down the hall when I ran straight into a hard body and toppled on top of him.

"Oh my gods I am so sorry I was just rushing because I was late to meet my friend at the pool and I wasn't watching where I was going and OH MY CHIZ I MADE YOU BLEED," I screamed after I rambled off about my honest excuse. I held out my hand and helped my victim up. Me rambling is a cover I have adopted over the years so nobody recognizes the real me. I see those unforgettable sea-green eyes and I felt a lot guiltier.

"It's ok Annabeth let's just go to the infirmary. I'll text Thalia and Nico where we are.

"Ok let's go," I said and I helped him and he put one arm over my shoulder and limped while clutching his bloody knee.

"I really do feel bad about this Percy," I repeated for the umpteenth time already. The nurse lady had already come in and bandaged him up. We were ready to leave but we were waiting for the nurse to come back with a knee brace and an ice bag. Apparently Percy and I's weight together landing on one knee is very bad for it. We accidently sprained it and he can barely walk.

"Hey when Dr. Solace lets us leave want to play a prank on the gang? Percy asked. I find it a little suspicious that Percy and I are friends with the same people, but still didn't meet until yesterday. I go to school with Thalia, Silena, Jason, Macey, and the Stolls, and I still never met him. Even while I travel all the time! But last year the Stolls and Macey snuck in my bathroom and exchanged my shampoo for pink hair dye!

"Most definitely, and I got the perfect prank. Wait how is it that they are all at the pool and I didn't know this?" I asked smugly.

"They slipped Captain Poseidon a hundred so they could have the pool private," Percy responded easily.

"Ok here's the plan. I learned in chemistry class last year that if you mix red food coloring, sodium chloride, baking soda, pink permanent hair dye, rubbing alcohol, and strawberry extract that it can dye your hair pink," I stated. Actually I didn't learn that in chemistry but what Percy doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Sounds perfect!" Percy said.

At last Dr. Solace came in and gave him his stuff and we were free to go. We went back to my cabin and started mixing the chemicals carefully. I always keep this stuff with me just in case. Once we were done I put it all in the little bottle and we made our way to the pool. I sat down at the edge of the pool and got out my test tube and put it in the filter of the pool. I got up and walked around the edge sprinkling it in without anybody noticing anything. Nobody would be able to see the pink in the water because of one of the chemicals. It looks like regular pool water. But only two people know not to get in. Now we just have to get them in the water.

"Hey guys, I have an idea on something fun to do for a picture," I started. Everybody started responding with "What? Tell me! Let's do it"

"You guys hold hands then jump in the air into the pool like in high school musical, and I will take a picture!" I said. Little did they know that I will take a picture like I said, but Percy would record it on his iphone.

"Yah let's do it!" they all agreed and lined up- Macey, Connor, Katie Travis, Silena Beckendorf, Juniper, Grover, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Drew, Reyna. They all got up to hold hands and get in that order but Macey couldn't get in because of she forgot a swimsuit. I got up and told Percy to sit behind me and record it. He is really good. He actually made it look like he was just playing a game on his phone. They all, minus Macey which I am ok with, ran to the edge and jumped in sync. I started seeing pink hair floating around under water. They all started popping up one by one. They looked very confused. Percy and I were rolling on the cement, we couldn't contain our laughter! Neither could Macey even though she wasn't in on it. Their entire body was pink, their hair, eyebrows, eyelashes, even their skin! They all looked furious so I bolted out followed closely by Macey and Percy. We ran all the way across the boat. We were all barely panting. I guess it's my training. But Percy and Macey, I thought I lost them a while back. That's suspicious. We all knew that we lost them but we kept running just to be safe. Oh yah my brother's cabin is down this hall. "Hey lets go to bobby and Mathew's cabin over there," I whispered pointing north.

We tiptoed down the hall, dropped to our stomachs and peered around the corner.

"East coast clear," I whispered behind me. They followed after me and I picked the lock to my brothers' room and peered in.

"Double room clear," I whispered to Percy and Macey. They followed me in.

"At least we got away, wait what's that noise?" Macey wondered. Then I heard to –giggles. Not just any giggles, these giggles belong to the Gigglers. I listened around the room for a moment then decided that the noise was coming from the bathroom. I quietly whipped open the door and saw Bobby reading a magazine on the toilet with Mathew in the bathtub.

**Hey guys just wanted to let you know sorry for the long update but I had writers block for the longest time. And you will find out the language and stuff for the conversation in the foreign language in the next chapter. I am having a lot of fun writing this now. I am already starting to work on the next chapter now. Please leave Suggestions/comments/reviews in the review box and, well I would say have a great day BUT I HATE SAYING HAVE A GREAT DAY . Oh and before I go you will have to leave me 10 REVIEWS because I have to raise it because of school, school is starting next week and I won't as much time to update as I would want so 10 REVIEWS till next update.**


	6. New Disguise

** Hey guys umm yes I know the last chapter was very confusing, so let me give you a summary: Never mind I suck at summaries. So if you are still confused after this chapter, go back and reread the last one and this one again.**

Why in the world are my brothers in the bathroom, just sitting there? This just boggles my mind.

"Bobby, can you please explain to me what the heck you are doing?" I asked

"Taking turns," they responded without skipping a beat.

"Doing what?" Macey, my sister like friend, asked.

"Taking baths, duh!" they responded in harmony.

"Ooookaaaay, do you mind if we hide in here for a minute- wait they can help us with another prank!" I immediately thought of another plan for blackmail.

"YES," they said immediately. My brothers know everything there is to know about being an agent. They are reading all of my books and taking the classes with Chiron.

_"Daddy daddy daddy! Guess what I'm gonna be when I grow up!" I asked running into his office._

_"What pumpkin?" daddy asked._

_"Guess what I am going to be when I grow up!" I demanded then showed him a toothy smile._

_"I don't know what?" Dad asked._

_"GUESS,"I said a little whiny._

_"Umm a princess," I shook my head no," a doctor," again I shook my head no," umm a NASCAR DRIVER!" My daddy gasped._

_"Silly Daddy! No I am going to be a secret agent like James Bond!" I told him enthusiastically._

_"Good Luck with that sweetheart," dad said patting my back and setting me back down. I was very mad that daddy doesn't believe in me._

_"I'LL SHOW YOU, AND THEN YOU'LL SEE HOW WRONG YOU ARE!" I shouted in his face and stormed up to my room. I sat down onto my bed and pulled out my laptop. Just before mommy left me she gave me her money card and told me the night before that if I ever need to buy anything, to punch in these numbers where they say to. But I can't buy anything stupid. I read at a seventh grade level, and whenever I don't understand something, I just pull out the laptop mommy bought me and Google it! I love Google. I use it for my English homework sometimes, but don't tell Daddy or Susan that! I went onto amazon and searched for "Books on how to be a spy" I kept looking until I found one book and one series. THEY'RE PERFECT! I placed the order to go to neighbor Chiron's house, who is also giving me lessons in martial arts._

I helped Bobby and Mathew get ready for the plan. They are going to dress up exactly alike. Since Connor and Travis have never met Bobby and Mathew they are going to be fooled. Bobby is going to take my iPhone and Mathew is going to take Percy's. Together Percy and I created two helmet mounts that holds the phone behind their head while they are running with the help of Macey. I wrote all of this down on a sheet of paper.

**PLAN: Agent Dasher (a.k.a. Bobby) and Agent Dancer (a.k.a. Mathew) will wear their helmet mounds on their heads and record the Subjects (a.k.a. Connor and Travis Stoll) and steal their clothes from their cabin after they get out of the shower. Agents will sneak into cabin and take all clothes and place in bag. Each will tantalize a different subject, thinking that they are one person. The subjects are pink so it will be overly hilarious. They will run throughout the ship only to end up at Agent Blondie's cabin. Then she and Agent Awesomeness will use the footage gathered from Dasher and Dancer as blackmail for future references.**

Don't even ask about the codenames. Chiron gave me mine a long time ago because nobody could ever beat me in chess but I didn't use that one just in case. I just randomly came up with it. I have no idea where Percy got his codename from. Bobby and Mathew were allowed to come up with their own nicknames, but unfortunately they made it at Christmas time.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Percy asked.

I shrugged and said," Too many episodes of _Psych_, I guess I just picked up a few things from my curiosity," I lied easily. He just nodded and mumbled something I quite couldn't hear. I stopped everyone from carrying on because I thought that we should do this tomorrow because I was really tired. I actually wasn't though. I was just wanted to find out what the tape said. I gave Bobby and Mathew the sheet of paper to study and waved them goodnight. Percy was about to leave when I asked," Hey Percy don't go yet I need your help with something first" He came back in, sat down in his previous seat by my laptop. I quickly told him about what I overheard. His eyes became scared, frightened almost, but it went away so quickly I thought I was imagining things. I typed in everything I heard; turns out I was right the detected language was Italian:

**_"Good evening, how are you?" _**

**_"Fine"_**

**_"Perfect, ok let's get down to business. What are we going to do about her?" _**

**_"Nothing, she seems normal"_**

**_"I need you to keep an eye on her"_**

**_"Can I trust you radiant?"_**

**_"Yes, no need to worry, bye"_**

I couldn't see Percy's reaction because I was too focused on reading. I turned and looked at him. If he knew something, he did a very good job of not showing it. Percy excused himself from my cabin saying that he must get to bed. I jumped in the shower and turned the water on cold. Ahhhh it feels so nice. Most people take nice, long, hot showers. But then again, I'm not most people.

I stood there for a few minutes thinking about the mission Chiron gave me earlier. I will start tomorrow. Ok time to think. Loops I need to get out before I start to look like a prune. I jump out grab a towel and exit the bathroom. I changed into my black pajamas and got out my pure black notebook. Things I already know about Radiant: Male. Wow ok, that's not enough information. I quickly got out my black apple laptop and started hacking into the cruise network. I took a look at the pictures of all of the guests that are on board now. I went ahead and eliminated all of the elderly, or females. That left two hundred thirty eight people. Still too much. I imagine that Radiant is younger like me, so I went ahead and eliminated everyone above twenty seven. Next I eliminated everyone under fourteen. Ok that left seventeen people, excluding Blake. I already know that he has no intelligence. I wrote down the names of all of the suspects in my journal. I checked out seven of the guy's profile and quickly eliminated them that left ten people. Again I deleted Leo and the Stoll brothers. I already checked them out a long time ago, the Stoll's may be pranksters, but their no agent. That left:

_Charles Beckendorf_

_Jason Grace_

_Logan Black_

_Zach White_

_Nico Di' Angelo _

_Grover Underwood_

_Percy Jackson_

Ok time to do a little research. First I searched Grover Underwood. Turns out he is a tree hugger with a disability. He is into all of that nature stuff and Save the Endangered Polar Bear rally stuff. And his girlfriend is Juniper. Time to cross him off the list.

Nico, your turn! Ok he is an emo who loves Greenday. He lives in Manhattan and his father is Hades. Hades is a big time movie director in Hollywood. Cool! There is not one sign anywhere in the internet that he has "it" of any kind. X through his name.

Jason, nope! I have been in his room before, we actually used to date. Except we had a mutual breakup. He is no agent.

It's not even possible for Beckendorf. He is the most honest person I have ever met, and he spends every second he can with his girlfriend Silena.

Time to regroup. I have three suspects left. Percy, Logan Black, and Zach White. When I researched them, they all did show a slight possibility. Yes! My favorite part about being a detective, going undercover. I got out my favorite disguise. Crystal blue contacts, strawberry blonde wig, and a very short, tight, dress. At first I wasn't very happy about the dress, but when you go undercover you just have to suck it up. You become almost the opposite of yourself. Since Annabeth would never even look at a dress this short, my undercover me loves them. I got out my ID and looked at my name Jessie Bodea, age seventeen. Time to meet my subject number one: Logan Black.

I hacked into his Verizon account and read his messages. Apparently he is going to a teen club in a few minutes. I looked at the clock on my phone, it read seven o'clock. Good, not too late. I put on some makeup and red lipstick, and looked in the mirror. Dang, I look sexy!

I grabbed my purse and walked out in my stilettos. I hopped in the elevator looking totally non-chalant. I looked to my right and saw Logan. He looked at me to and started gaping.

"Hi," I told him.

"Hey, my name is Logan"

"Jessie. I just love this boat. It is too gorgeous. And the view!"

"Yah I know right. Anyways, where are you going?"

"That teen club down stairs"

"Me too! Would you like me to buy you dinner?" I smiled, the plan is working perfectly.

"Thank you I would love too!" I said giving him a huge smile.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look gorgeous?" I sighed and nodded.

We just got done eating and I learned a lot about him. He is actually a pretty decent guy. Except for the fact that he might be evil.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked. Right now everyone was doing the tango.

"Yah sure I love to dance!" Excellent. I grabbed his hand and led him out to the dance floor. We started to dance, but I decided to kick it up a notch. I am comfortable with doing very inappropriate dance moves because one time I had to play a pole dancer to catch a drug dealer. I did all of these really weird moves. Turns out Logan is a good dancer, he was well caught up with me. I stopped and sit down because to have a glass of water, faking being tired. He asked if he could walk me to my cabin. I said no I could do it myself and left. Not before giving him my phone number. It was only eight fifteen so I decided to see where Percy is going to be right about now. Of course at the pool. I changed took off my disguise changed into my other disguise. A platinum blonde with brown eyes. Now I am Chanelle Woodston, seventeen. I put on my black bikini and left for the pool.

**10 reviews!**


	7. New Friends

**Hey guys! I love your reviews. I do like constructive criticism too, well not like it but it is helpful. I am glad you guys like the spy version of Annabeth. I was thinking about twists for the plot and I came up with spy because I thought it might fit her personality pretty well. I can't wait to further along in the story because I have some really good plans for it and I can't wait to write it. I am only doing Annabeth POV because like in the lightning thief and the PJO and a bunch of other books it is first person POV throughout the whole story. And I have read stories that switch up POVs a lot and it makes it really confusing. I do not own the characters, except for Macey, Logan, and Zach. And I own the plot.**

As soon as I walked up I could hear splashing in the water. I immediately felt bad that I was wearing a disguise and couldn't talk to him as me. But of course, rule number one of spying is always wear a disguise when spying on friends or family in case they find out what you're doing. This rarely happens. He stopped swimming all of a sudden as I sat down my towel and took off my cover up.

"Oh hey I didn't see you there. I guess you had the same idea as me," Percy stated nervously.

"Yah I love swimming. It helps clear my head," I responded honestly.

"Well are you coming in or not?" He asked me because I was just standing there staring at him.

"Umm I am good thanks, it is too cold. Oh my name is Chanelle by the way," I said after I stuck my toe in the water.

"Percy, if you don't get out I am going to have to get out and help you in," he said and rubbed his hands together evilly. But I knew it was fake.

"No thanks I am ok. You're a very friendly person. "I imagine you are very popular," I noted. I was just itching to get him out.

"Yah I am I guess. But I like meeting new people. My mom says I am very outgoing although I am not like one of those guys who hooks up with a girl then dumps her. I actually have never had a real girlfriend to be honest," he rambled then looked down.

"I haven't either so no need to feel bad," I said hopefully distracting him from pushing me in. I noticed that he was slowly creeping up behind me, but my cover wouldn't notice it so I pretended that I didn't. He was actually quieter than a cat. As I was pondering this acting n=totally non-chalet he grabbed me gently around my middle and said," Hold your breath!" I did as I was told and he h=jumped in pulling me behind him.

"GAH IT'S SO COLD!" I screamed. He quickly swam over to me like a life guard. He grabbed me around my torso while I just sat there pretending to be freezing my butt off. It was weird because at first he hesitated, like he knew full well that I was faking. But then he looked at my face and swam over to me. He picked me up bridal style and set me on a lounge chair covering me up with a towel. Wow. This is like one of those fairytale moments, or a scene from a romance movie. Awwwkaward. He just stared into my eyes, as if trying to figure out if I was wearing contacts.

"Hey what are you kids doing here?" a voice yelled as a flashlight pointed in our direction. We scrambled up, grabbed our stuff as fast as possible and ran back to my cabin. I stopped at my cabin gradually and stuck my key in. Percy noticed I was gone and turned around and came back.

"This is your cabin? I thought it was Annabeth's?" he asked me.

I am spending the night tonight with her," I lied quickly.

"Then why'd you come to the pool?" he asked curiously.

"She was watching a movie I hated, so she gave me her key," I lied again.

"Oh ok, can you get her for me. I'd like to talk to her," he stated.

"Sure!" I quickly went in and went in the bathroom. I took out my contacts and took off my wig. I rushed back into my closet and put on my pajamas. My hair was wet so I out it up in my hair genie so it looks like I just got out of the shower. I put on my slippers and walked out.

"Sorry I was in the bathroom," I said. He kept shifting form foot to foot and started stuttering.

"Umm… uh… do you want to go the water park on the boat with me tomorrow? Not on like a date or anything just as friends," he said quickly. I pretended to ponder it for a moment then said," Yeah I'd love to!"

"Cool," he said and with that he walked three feet back to his cabin. I shut my door, went inside my cabin, and opened up my laptop. I did a little more research and crossed out Zach White. From my observations today I crossed out Logan Black. Wait that means that…

Percy is Radiant. This changes everything.

_CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAPCRAP! SON OF A BEACHNUT BUBBLE GUM! _I thought. Great now I just have to hope he is the good guy. He better be. Percy just seemed so innocent. Well rule number two- looks can be deceiving. Holy smurfing pineapple! What if he knew I was too? What if his mentor sent him out to find me, Checkmate, and do the same thing? Except he could've already found out and that's why he wants to hang out with me! No, he can't be. But he could be! Dang it I am only confusing myself. Ok here are the facts.

Percy Jackson is Radiant. The man of the mission I got. He could be the bad guy. The worst part is that I can't tell anybody. Chiron once told me that I can only tell Thalia if he tells me I can. I decided to call Chiron. It rung three times until he finally picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Chiron! It's Annabeth. I found Radiant but I don't know if he's good or not,"

"That's good"

"No it's not"

"Why?"

"Because Radiant is my friend Percy Jackson"

Silence.

"Chiron? Are you there? Is everything ok?"

"Yes dear. It's just that," he hesitated," Percy Jackson is one of my students with the CIA instead of M16 I couldn't comprehend that. Chiron never told me he went to the USA and taught people!

_ "Ok dear, I will be back next year. Remember what I taught you and Thalia. I already convinced you parents to enroll you in a regular Karate class so you don't get out of practice. Thalia will join you. Once they see how good you guys are they will move you up to black belt. I gave you your textbooks to study. Whatever you do, do not get out of practice! Anything can happen at any time so be careful," he told me. Chiron was leaving for the year to go visit his family in New York. I was devastated, Chiron is like a second father to me. I love him and will miss him. He will be on an entirely different continent while I was stuck in London, England. It was beautiful._

_"Good bye Chiron! I love you!" I told him while hugging him tight and trying to hold in my tears. We were dropping him off at the airport and his plane was departing now._

_"I love you too my little Annabeth, goodbye Thalia I love you," he said and hugged the both of us. Thalia is a strong girl and she was putting on a brave face for me. With that he walked away to board his plane and didn't look back. Thalia pulled me into a hug. Why do I feel like she knows something I don't?_

"Wait so you're telling me that while you were in New York, you met him and just decided to train him?"

"Not quite like that no. He was sort of in the same situation you were in. His mother married a man that hated them both and I was his neighbor so he came to my house one day and saw my textbooks. He told me that he wanted to be a spy to but his mom couldn't afford to send him to Karate classes so I helped him like I helped you," he explained," But after I left he started getting involved with a boy named Luke who was involved with very bad things. That's the possibility that he could have joined Luke," he explained. _Great, _I thought, _my new friend could be a crazy murderer._

"Thanks for the information Chiron. I appreciate it. Goodnight!" I said.

"Goodnight dear," he said and hung up.

**Hey guys remember ten reviews. And would anyone like to take over my other story? I don't really have any ideas for it any more. Just review or PM me. I don't like leaving people hanging but I don't have one idea for it. Hope you like this chapter!**


	8. Lovebirds on a ferris wheel

After I got off the phone with Chiron I quickly got ready for bed. I lay down in bed and read a chapter of the Heist Society and went to sleep.

_ "Percy can we ride Le Tornado?" I asked. Percy turned around and I saw him. His gorgeous eyes that make you swoon, raven black hair, and a lean muscular swimmers body. Dream me practically melted. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the line. We must have been at a water park of some sort because I was wet. Barefoot, and in a bikini and Percy was wearing nothing but his trunks. When we got in the line Percy put his arm around my waist and we stood there and waited. I was just looking around and I saw a man staring at me. It was very creepy, like stalker creepy. The wind blew on his face and I saw a gun in his pocket. He saw my looking at it, shrugged as if to say," well, doesn't matter you already saw it". He pulled it out of its holster and aimed directly at my heart. He shot and I heard a gunfire. It was like one of those movies and it seemed like the bullet moved in slow motion. Percy jumped in front of me at the last second._

_ "Percy, I could have ducked, don't leave me… I love you," I told him._

_ "Eh I guess I didn't think of that. You seemed frozen on the spot. I don't have a lot of time so I just wanted to say, I knew I would love you from the minute I laid eyes on you in the hallway. I love you with all of my heart. Goodbye, live a good life. Grow up, get married, have kids, and grow old together. But don't ever forget about me. I'll love you for a thousand years…"_

_ "And I'll love you for a thousand more. Like our song. I will never forget about you Percy Jackson, I will see you in heaven, I love you."_

_ "Wow, now we're starting to sound like one of those really sappy movies," we said. At that his beautiful, unforgettable sea green eyes for the last time._

I gasped as I fluttered my eyes open. What the pineapple could that have met? Percy and I are just friends. Seriously though, that was a nightmare. That feeling in my chest was nothing like when other people close to me died, like Luke. Luke was part of a bad gang, I knew him when we were young. Right before his gang-member friends killed a little girl... Luke pushed her out of the way too late. It went straight through him. He was shot at point blank.

I shudder at the thought at Luke. Oh well, it all happened in the past. I need to get ready for the water park. I put on my bathing suit and cover up. I stuck my sticky pocket knife in my bikini top. Chiron invented it for me- it has a sticky side that doesn't feel sticky. It can stick to any surface or fabric. I love it for cases like this. I sat down and started watching the newest episode of the Vampire Diaries. I love that show, it's really cool and Stefan and Damon define sexy. Also Taylor Lautner, that boy is a big bowl of sexy. Thalia once told me that when God was creating the three, he only meant to put in a dash of sexy but accidently used a whole bottle for each of them.

Ooops sorry, rambling. I was sucked into the show yelling at the TV. That was very un-like me. That's how good the show is.

"KISS HER STEFAN!"

"OH MY GOSH DAMON"

"WHO KNEW BONNIE"

"HOLY CRAP!"

"Talking to someone?" a voice said. It startled me so much I fell of the edge of the bed. I turned around and saw Percy stifling a laugh.

"Not funny, let's go," I said glaring. He backed away a few steps before adding," actually it was very funny."

"Hello ma'am would you and your boyfriend like to ride the Ferris wheel?" the clerk asked.

"Oh he's not my boyfriend"

"Oh she's not my girlfriend," we both said at the same time and started blushing a deep shade of crimson. The man started smirking a bit.

"Sure, anyways ticket?" He said and Percy handed him two tickets and we climbed into blue cart number seven.

"I'm glad we got a blue cart," Percy said once we lurched forward.

"Why?"

"Well, it's my favorite color and," he hesitated," When my mom got married, it was to an abusive alcoholic. I asked my mom if she could make me a _blue_ birthday cake when I was six. Gabe didn't want to spend the money to make it blue because he said that it was impossible to be blue. Mom marched across the all of our apartment and asked my neighbor, Georgia, for some blue food coloring. My mother was always underestimated. She knew that if she proved Gabe wrong, he would hit her. Georgia figured out everything. Well anyway my mom was right, we did make the cake blue and Gabe hit her. Georgia told me that she had finally had enough and called the cops when we heard screaming during my martial arts lesson. Gabe got charged with child abuse and attempted murder," when he finished, he had a glaze over his eyes like he was lost in his own thought.

"Percy, why are you telling me this? I just met you a few days ago," I said softly with tears in my eyes, forgetting all about my mission.

"Because you seem like a trustworthy person, and it was high time that I put the truth out there," he said gazing out into the sunset.

"Thank you Percy," I said and moved to the other seat next to him and gave him a big fat bear hug.

"Hey guys what's new?" a voice behind us said. It startled us so much that we fell onto the floor and I almost fell out, but not before Percy could pull me up. I would know that mischievous voices anywhere.

"Thalia, are you stocking me now?" I asked the girl in the cart beneath me.

"Excuse me if I wanted to know why my cousin and best friend are love birds behind my back!"


	9. HELP?

hey guys I need a bit of advice: W**hat name do you like better: Callie Rebecca Battle or Callie Isabella Battle**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH A RESPONCE**


End file.
